


Sidetracked

by beautifulvoidkingdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulvoidkingdom/pseuds/beautifulvoidkingdom
Summary: Dean sends Cas to the store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, got this idea from Tumblr, again. rip. But I hope you enjoy.

Dean walked into the kitchen, running his fingers through his short, dirty blond hair. It was just reaching eight in the morning and Dean had just woken up. He walked over to the coffee pot, pouring some water into it before reaching for the coffee beans. Dean frowned when the bag felt a little light, and groaned when he checked inside.

 

They were out of coffee.

 

“Cas?” Dean called in the direction of where the other was.

 

Cas entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes, yawning, “Hmm?”

 

Dean smiled softly before shaking the empty bag of coffee in front of his boyfriend, “We’re out of coffee,”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, snuggling his head into his shoulder, “What time is it?”

 

“Almost eight,” Dean replied, leaning into Cas’ warmth.

 

Dean jumped a little when Cas pulled back from Dean and gave him a dirty look, “Almost? Almost eight? You mean it's still in the seven o’clock hour?”

 

Dean glanced at the clock above the stove, seven fifty-six, “Yeah, so?”

 

Cas groaned, “Dean it's too early, let's go back to bed,” he reached out and tugged on his boyfriend's hand.

 

Dean bit his lip, well he couldn't really say no to that, now could he?

 

“Fine, but when it's a more suitable time _you're_ the one that is going to go buy more coffee,”

 

Cas smiled, “Deal,” then took the empty bag of coffee from Dean's hands, setting it on the counter, and tugged him back towards their room.

 

\--

 

It wasn't until much, _much_ later that Cas ever had the courage to get out of bed. He and Dean had participated in some rather r-rated activities and never actually went back to sleep, so it was hard leaving the warmth of his boyfriend to the cold air of their bedroom.

 

Cas quickly slipped on some jeans, smiling fondly as Dean cuddled further into the sheets. He slipped his wallet into his jacket pocket and leaned down to Dean, kissing him gently on the lips.

 

“I’ll be back soon, okay?”

 

Dean reciprocated the kiss, pulling Cas farther down.

 

Cas smiled, “You know, I could just always stay here, forget the coffee,”

 

Dean gently pushed Cas up away from him, “Go get coffee,”

 

“Mhm, that's what I thought,” Cas stood to full height and grabbed his phone.

 

“I love you,” He called before exiting the room.

 

“I love you too,” Came Dean’s quiet reply, and with that, Cas was on his way to the store.

 

\--

 

Dean was worried. Cas had been gone for almost an hour. It didn't take that long to get coffee, right? Dean had tried getting ahold of his boyfriend, but no such luck; it had gone straight to voicemail.

 

Dean was contemplating just getting dressed and going down there himself, but one glance down at his comfy sweatpants, which were Cas’, and decided to just wait a few minutes more. He was about to slip on his shoes a few moments later, deciding  _screw it_ , when the front door opened and Cas himself walked through.

 

“Cas what the hell?” Dean asked, walking up to the man, stopping when Cas held up his hands.

 

“Okay look, before you yell at me, just look at what I found,” Cas pulled Dean out of the house and to the driveway.

 

The Impala that Dean had since he was eighteen sat with the passenger side open in the driveway, and what sounded like small _yips_ emitting from the open door.

 

Cas lead his boyfriend to the opening of the passenger door, “Please don’t be mad,”

 

Sitting on the floorboard of the passenger seat was a tiny plastic kennel. Cas reached down and picked up the kennel by the handle, setting it on the seat and unlocking the door.

 

A tiny golden retriever puppy carefully walked towards the entrance of the kennel, sniffing around.

 

Dean, looking back and forth between Cas and the puppy, hesitantly reached a hand out towards the small animal.

 

The retriever sniffed Dean's hand, pulling back a moment, before licking it and barking.

 

“I think she likes you,” Cas said, giggling.

 

Dean stood up straight, looking at his boyfriend, “What happened to getting coffee,”

 

Cas’ eyes widened, “W-well, you see, as I was walking into the store, they had set up a little adoption sight a-and well here this little pup was and she seemed so lonely…” Cas trailed off, obviously not having a good reason why he took almost an hour at the store and came back with a few month-old golden retriever.

 

Dean smiled, taking Cas face between his hands and bringing his lips to his own, “I love you, so much.”

 

Cas’ cheeks reddened, “So your not mad?”

 

Dean shook his head, “Of course not. You want to know one of the things I love about you?” He reached down and gently scratched behind the puppy’s ears.

 

Cas looked down at his feet, “What?”

 

“You care,” Dean took Cas’ hand, “about everything, and everyone.”

 

Dean crouched down to where he was faced to face with the golden retriever, “So, what's her name?”

 

Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, “Well, she doesn't really have one,” Dean looked up at Cas, signaling for him to continue when he paused, “well, the shelter people at the store found her after a terrible storm down in Southern Kansas, and she's been here ever since. But she doesn't really answer to anything, though.”

 

Dean looked down at the puppy, who had taken an interest in the Impala’s leather seats, “Well, that won't do, will it?”

 

“I was thinking Bean,” Cas said suddenly, “for the puppy’s name.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Bean?”

 

Cas’ blushed and looked down at his feet, “Nevermind, then, if you think it's stupid.”

 

Dean quickly backtracked, “Hey, no, I love it. Like coffee bean, which we still need by the way.”

 

Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, “Well, I quite like it because it rhymes with _Dean_ , but yeah that works too.”

 

Dean suggested that they go ahead and take Bean out to get her a collar and tags, then grab some luch at _Charlie’s Café._

 

The redhead squealed in delight when the couple walked through her doors with the puppy, tugging on her girlfriend’s sleeve saying, “Babe, look!”

 

That night, Dean crawled into bed, wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist, being very cautious of the newest member of their family curled up at the end of their bed.

 


	2. Meeting Sam...and others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family meets Sam's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on continuing this one-shot collection(?), but thanks to Kelly J Lybarger-I am. This chapter is based on their comment so all credit goes to them!
> 
> Also if you get confused, which I'm sure you all won't, but the bold italics are Sam and just the italics are Dean.
> 
> Thanks for reading though and all that jazz!

A few weeks after Cas brought home the small golden retriever, Dean got a text from Sam,

 

**_Hey, do you mind if I stop by today at some point?_ **

 

Dean picked up his phone and typed a quick reply,

 

_Of course not, text me when you’re in town._

 

Dean set his phone back down onto the table beside the bed, and rolled back over to where Cas was curled up. Dean swung an arm around his boyfriend's waist and kissed the back of his neck, “Sam's going to be over sometime today.”

 

Cas hummed, scooting back into Dean’s warmth.

 

Then, Cas yelped when a small, furry body jumped onto his side, “Bean!”

 

Bean wedged herself in between the couple, wagging her tail happily.

 

“I think she's hungry,” Dean said, rolling to the side of the bed and sitting up.

 

Cas furrowed his eyebrows at Dean’s back, “You can tell?”

 

Dean shrugged, “Well, no, but I've had my fair share of childhood pets, so at this point I think it's just instinct.”

 

Cas hummed once more, running his fingers through Bean’s golden fur. Bean herself had caused quite an uproar in Cas and Dean’s small friend group. Charlie almost stretched out Gilda’s sweatshirt by tugging on it, pointing excitedly at the animal. Jo very nearly sprained her ankle trying to get to Bean when she saw her last week sitting quietly in the hallway. And Benny had a more subdued reaction to the other two when he saw Bean, but Charlie tells Cas that Bean is all Benny wants to talk about.

 

“Why is Sam coming down?” Cas asked, but backtracked when he realized how that sounded, “I mean, not that I don't like your brother, I'm happy that he's visiting, but I thought he wanted to focus on school during his first semester?”

 

Dean shrugged, standing up and walking to the bathroom, “I dunno, Sam’s always been a weird guy. But, I can't complain, at least he’s getting out.”

 

Cas nodded, snuggling back under the covers, not yet ready to leave the warmth.

 

\--

 

Cas set down the bowl of chips onto the coffee table. Dean had gone out with Bean for a walk, wanting to get as much energy out of her before she met someone new.

 

Not that it would matter, she was a puppy, after all, and their energy levels were always at a hundred percent.

 

 

The clock read closer to the two thirty mark, so Cas theorised that Sam should be there at any time in the next thirty minutes.

 

Cas clicked the power button on the television remote, lazily clicking through the channels, settling on _TNT_. The channel was showing reruns of _The Walking Dead_ , which Cas had already seen a million times thanks to his boyfriend.

 

A soft knock on the front door pulled Cas from his stare-off with the TV; he wasn't really watching what was on the screen, anyway.

 

He stood, crossing the rest of the living room to get to the front door. Upon opening it, Cas was surprised to see Sam and find that he was not alone.

 

Two people stood behind Sam, a short young man with golden-brown hair and mischievous eyes. The next, a young woman with blonde curly hair and kind eyes.

 

“Sam!” Cas said, surprise evident in his voice, “And...other people.”

 

He tried to sound enthusiastic, but Cas wasn't exactly fond of new people.

 

Sam sheepishly looked towards his shoes, “Sorry, I meant to call you or Dean, but somebody,” Sam turned to glare at the golden-haired man, “threw my phone out the window.”

 

The man raised his hands in defense, “Hey, I wasn't the one who was breaking the law.”

 

Sam scoffed, crossing his arms, “That still doesn't give you the right to throw my phone out into oncoming traffic.”

 

“It does if I think we are in danger.” The man said, placing his hands onto his hips in a very childish way.

 

This sent Sam off into a tangent, the man following, both of them bickering about road safety laws.

 

The woman beside the two men rolled her eyes, “Please, don't mind them, they always fight like an old married couple.”

 

This caught Sam’s and the man’s attention, both of them turning to squint at the woman, and exclaiming in unison, “We do not!”

 

The woman smiled sweetly and turned back to Cas, holding her hand out, “I’m Jessica, but call me Jess.”

 

Jess’ calm demeanor immediately calmed Cas’ anxiety, and he shook her hand, returning her smile, “I’m Cas,”

 

The man, who was done bickering with Sam, stood between Jess and Cas, holding out his own hand, “And I’m Gabriel,”

 

Cas hesitantly shook Gabriel's hand.

 

Before anyone could say anything, a voice carried up to the front door, “Hey!”

 

The three arrivals turned, Cas already staring the direction of the voice, and noticed Dean walking down the sidewalk, Bean tugging at her leash.

 

“Damn Sam, you didn't tell me your brother-holy shit a puppy!” And Gabriel was off, running towards Dean and the tiny golden retriever with open arms.

 

“Is he always like this?” Dean asked when he finally got to the other three, looking back at Gabriel playing with Bean.

 

Jess shook her head, “No, this him at his most calm,” She saw Dean’s look of confusion, just now realizing that there was a person he didn't know standing on his porch and playing with his dog. Jess politely held out her hand.

 

“I’m Jess, by the way.”

 

They shook hands, and Sam pointed to Gabriel, who was now running from the puppy, “That’s Gabriel.”

 

Sam turned to Dean, crossing his arms, “You never told me you had a dog,”

 

Dean shrugged, walking over to Cas and kissed him gently on the cheek, “Well, we’ve only had her for a couple of weeks, and I thought you would be too busy with school.” He wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders.

 

“Yeah, but stuff like this would be great to know about,” Sam said, kneeling down when Bean walked up to him, a winded Gabriel behind her.

 

Sam scratched behind the puppy’s ears, laughing when she flopped on her back.

 

\--

 

Later that night, the five of them sat around the coffee table, two empty boxes of pizza sitting on top.

 

Jess sat on the floor, munching on the last piece of pizza, which she fought Gabriel for. Gabriel himself sat next to Sam on the couch, sulking.  And Bean had made herself comfortable on Sam’s lap, snoring as Sam scratched her head.

 

Dean and Cas sat on the loveseat, cuddled together as far as they could without making everyone else uncomfortable.

 

Sam was recalling the time he met Gabriel Jess adding in a few details as the story went on.

 

“A-and then Gabe tripped over the _wet floor sign_ and his tray g-goes flying,” Sam wheezed, choking out a laugh.

 

“In my defense the floor wasn't even wet so that sign was there for no reason at all.” Gabriel said suddenly.

 

This only set another round of laughter through the small group of friends.

 

Bean was now running up and down the hallway, excited from all of the comotion the adults had caused. She eventually got tired, jumping back onto Sam's lap.

 

The laughter died down after a while, all of them rubbing tears from their eyes.

 

Sam glanced at his watch, “Damn, we should get going.”

 

Cas glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, his eyebrows raising in surprise when it told him it was almost ten.

 

“Already?” Gabriel whined, scratching Bean’s stomach. He leaned towards Jess, stage whispering, “I say we make a run for it and stuff the puppy in the back with me.”

 

Jess chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

 

“You guys can stay if you want,” Dean said, turning his gaze on Cas momentarily, making sure it was alright. His boyfriend nodded, so Dean turned back to the three college students, “I mean, it's already late, and by the time you get back to the school it’ll be almost two. So, stay.”

 

Gabriel raised his hand. Dean squinted at him, but nodded, signalling him to continue.

 

“Will breakfast be served?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, “I’m down.”

 

Jess scratched her head, “Well, we wouldn't want to intrude-”

 

Cas smiled, “It's really no problem,”

 

Gabriel perked up, “Great! Dibs on the couch!” He swung his feet up, resting them on Sam's lap. He then placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, sighing in content.

 

Bean jumped up from her spot on Sam’s lap, which Gabriel had pushed her off of, and curled up on Gabriel's stomach.

 

Jess cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the woman, “No, I already called it.”

 

Bean lifted her head, watching the interaction like an actual human.

 

Jess crossed her arms, “But I have back problems, you two can have the floor.”

 

Sam shrugged, “I’m fine with the floor.”

 

Gabriel glared, “You’re not helping.”

 

“Guys!” Dean interrupted, gathering everyone's attention, including Bean’s, “We have a blow up mattress that Gabriel and Sam could use.” He turned to Jess, “And you can use the pull-out couch.”

 

“Ew, I have to share with Sam?” Gabriel whined once again.

 

Cas shrugged, “Well, you could always take the floor.”

 

Gabriel sat up and turned to Sam, throwing and arm around the taller one’s shoulders, “Ready to be bunk buddies?”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes.

 

\--

 

Everyone fought over whether if Bean got to sleep in their bed or not, and Dean made the argument that _it's our dog so it should sleep in our room_. But Cas, ever the peace maker, said they could leave their door open and Bean could travel back and forth between the five of them.

 

This got a snide remark from Gabriel that if he heard any funny business he would throw himself off the roof, causing Jess to throw one of her pillows at him.

 

Even after a few hours after they all went to bed, Dean had to yell at the three in the living room for being loud and laughing obnoxiously, Bean barking in response.


End file.
